challenge_to_winfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Planet
"And this has been another episode of CTW! Thank you for watching!" = - BP in every episode after the voting details (except CTW 1) = Blue Planet is the host of Challenge To Win Season 1, he comes from a weird thing to show some objects his show. He talks the most in the show, and he is extremely rude, only being friends with Monitor, his co-host. Challenge To Win Episode 1 The Meeting Blue Planet's first appearance was revealed, he comes from a weird thing, Fat Alien asked "What's that?", Blue Planet said that is the host of Challenge To Win, then, the intro played. About's team, now he randomlly to do the teams and than he said to choose the team name and the team members. At the challenge, there was a voting of 2 contests, Big Maze and Q&A, the challenge is Q&A, that says object's votes. During the challenge only a few people know his name and he gets annoyed by that. He reveals that, Candy Cane's team, The Sweet Objects is up for elimination. Challenge To Win Episode 2 Mountain of Sadness At the beggining Blue Planet said to Wheel and Rainbow to wait until elimination and responds to Melon, and than the intro plays. Blue Planet shows all the elimination votes, the prize votes are shown by a monitor, also Banana is eliminated. At the challenge, Blue Planet the challenge is to climb the mountain, in the challenge there was some scenes with Blue Planet talking but he didn't climb the mountain beacuse he was the host. Blue Planet reveals that The Awesome Team is up for elimination because Asteroid, Fat Alien and Microphone didn't climb the mountain. Challenge To Win Episode 3 Cooking and Eating At the elimination he did what he did in the previous episode. Blue Planet says the contest is an eating contest, but there was a tie and he did a tiebreaker, the tiebreaker is a cooking contest, but only alive objects had to do it. He tested all their foods, there are horrible and good foods, also The Sweet Objects are up for elimination. Challenge To Win Episode 4 Christmas Happiness At the elimination, Blue Planet reveals that Box wins the prize and Key it's eliminated. Than Blue Planet says the challenge is to make the best Christmas house or something like that. When the challenge is finished Blue Planet says to sleep, than he begins to sleep. In the morning Box wake him up and Blue Planet told to her and to the viewers that nobody is up for elimination but a recommended character will join the game. The contestants have seen their presents from santa. Blue Planet was costumed in Santa and he asked the viewers if they really deserved the presents and than he said he has more gifts to the other objects. Trivia *Blue Planet appeared as a temporary host in episode 3 of Battle For Food, since Crown disappeared. This was recommended by 100dcx, since he is a friend to xnabber. *He debuted in Random Object Battle Royal as a contestant. However, he quit, and this show has been cancelled. * A running gag was that Blue Planet almost always played the intro before getting to the elimination. (Likely to intentionally annoy Yellow Spider) * He also made a cameo in Object City Episode 6 in the challenge area. * Blue Planet has made multiple cameos in other shows. Some of which include a cameo in Shape Battle Episode 3b for an Advertisement, and a cameo in the Background in Object Mayhem episode 16. * Revealed in a sneak peek for Challenge 2 Win's First episode, it has been confirmed that Blue Planet will likely become the main host for Season 2, although it could be rumored that he could become the co-host for the season instead, although this has been unconfirmed. Gallery Blue Planet idle.png|Blue Planet idle Blue Planet.png Blue Planet body.png|Blue Planet body Blue Planet host.png|Blue Planet host My Blue Planet.png BluePlanetIdle.png|Blue Planet idle 2 Blue_planet_pose.png|Blue Planet in ROBR Picture 15.png|Blue Planet in CTW 1 Blue planet in object mayhem.jpeg|blue planet in object mayhem ep16 Blue Planet-0.png 1572731089570.png|Blue Planet with Gucci Belt|link=Blue Planet with Gucci Belt Category:Male Category:Hosts Category:Blue Category:Voiced by 100dcx Category:Not a contestant Category:Lots of enemies Category:Appears on another object show' Category:Host Category:Mean Category:Overrated Category:Characters Category:Fat Category:Space Related Category:Protagonists Category:Object Mayhem Category:Cameos Category:Planet Galaxy Space Future